Pretending to Love
by Darling-Dollface
Summary: Gorgeous, sexy, smart and funny. He was everything a girl wanted, and he apparently wanted every girl that wanted him because in today's Alist society he had the whole package and more. But behind close doors his life seems a lot less glamorous


**An-  
Hoorah the new re-make is here: Sooorry for taking so long but this is my last year of high school:D...hopefully..so I won't be updating as much..deepest apologies kiddies but here we are and here you read;) **

**Happy Reading then ;) ;) -xx-..**

**Pretending to Love**

**Chapter 1: Impression**

**Full Summary: **_ Gorgeous, sexy, smart and funny. He was everything a girl wanted, and he apparently wanted every girl that wanted him because in today's A-list society he had the whole package and more. But behind close doors his life seems a lot less glamorous; his father thinks he's a disappointment and his mother ignores his existance. In the end you just have to face reality and realize that money isn't enough in this world. _

**x**

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest grinned at the happy couple. "again." 

The two stared into each others eyes lovingly. Their faces broke into identical grins as they leaned in toward each other at the same time, lips crushing against one another. Family and friends cheered adoringly as the couple were now laughing and chuckling as if they were young teenagers again.

That boat has_ long _shipped and sailed...

To be truly honest, what the hell was the point of re-newing your wedding vows? To check if you weren't bored of being tied down to that other person? Or maybe it was some sort of trap to keep your partner from cheating on you with someone much more young and hot in the dating scene? That was reality...well _his_ reality anyway. But if you were on the more...romantic side..well then re-newing your vows was about the love that you still felt for one another. That they still made your toes curl at every steaming kiss you shared or made you blush everytime they made a naughty suggestion. Right...as if that wasn't a whole crock of bullshit...how would anyone know what love really felt like anyway? For all they knew they could be settling for less while their _soul mates_ are somewhere out there waiting to be..well..loved? For all they knew, re-newing their wedding vows could've been a substitution of the real thing until they really found whoever it was they were really supposed to be loving. But then again...who wanted to go looking for their _real_ lovers when you were like...40? Basically...your time is up. You had your chance and you wasted your life away by spending it with someone who clearly is an imposter. Better luck next time? Maybe in the next life?

Whatever..

It wasn't so much that he didn't _believe_ in love. He just liked to go about searching for this so-called '_love_' in a different way. He never liked to get all intimate and personal. Never. It was all about the girls...and the sex. Mind blowing, wild, unattatched sex. It was a type of love wasn't it? Besides...it was a hell of a lot easier then..eek.._relationships._ He tried it once...didn't like it too much. Argue, argue, and argue some more. Now what kind of lovin' was that? He was more of a lover than a fighter anyway. He was all for peace, harmony and saving humanity and all that jazz. All of these wonderful qualities just seemed to be oozing from his charm bucket.

And although he didn't believe in real love he always somehow managed to break a heart or two...odd that is.

"Wasn't that just beautiful? Izayoi looks simply gorgeous and everything your father said was just..beautiful!" Oh looky...good ol' aunt Tsubaki decided to talk to him...please die now. "I wish I married someone like that."

"Tsubaki you've been married 5 times already."

"I just haven't found the right person yet." Tsubaki stated huffly, lifting her chin in the air obviously insulted somehow. For her, marriage was a trend...she had to have a new husband every season to go with her new wardrobe of course..which by the way needed a touch-up. For instance this very moment she decided to get out of bed that morning and present herself in a church with something as dreadful as a large mauve feathered boa hat, with diamond earrings and a matching violet wrap dress with fox fur wrapped around her neck. She put a hand to her hip, elegantly displaying her white gold, diamond encrusted watch and freshly french manicured nails. Her botox features were painted with a bright red glossy lipstick and too much blush and chunky mascara. "And why don't you ever call me your aunt? It's inappropriate to call a lady by her name you know." She said matter-a-factly.

"I'd think it's also inappropriate to marry older men just to get your name on their will wouldn't you say _aunty_ Tsubaki?" He looked up at her then with innocent eyes.

"Why-I never! How dare you!" Her mouth was set back in an angry scowl. "How dare you say something like that to me! I was lonely, I never did it for the money! I loved all of my husbands-may they rest in peace."

"Your diamond watch says differently." A smirk played at his lips.

She sputtered around for a moment or two trying to find a good come-back. Coming up short, dear aunt Tsubaki spun around on her heel and left to go talk to other relatives she recognized.

Slipping his hands into his pockets he felt the cool metal of his lighter graze his fingertips. Feeling for his pack of Marlburrow cigarettes he clutched at it desperately wanting to get out of the confiements of the church. Damn he needed a smoke.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, you are terrible." Said an amused voice from behind him. "If your mother had heard you..." She left the possiblities to his imaginative mind.

Inuyasha Takahashi-cursed with stunning good looks and sinful charm. He was a modern day Casanova, charming women to his bed...or theirs. He cheated, lied and was a heartbreaker although women often knew what they were getting into and simply had no choice but accept it. Others...sometimes got dramatic, confessing their undying love for him, but he simply brushed it off. And they'd always come running back. Women wanted him, and men wanted to be him and somehow this made him popular of his own status; of course he was already popular because of his father's name, but the creation of his very own popularity put him right on top of the food chain.

He was 18 years old in his last year of high school and he was going to make the most of it. Although high school was supposed to be one of the shittiest times in a teenagers life, Inuyasha had nothing to worry about attending a prestigious private school...because there he was king. He had long silver hair that hung at his waist which he oddly somehow managed to pull off and a boyish handsome face which was set in a smirk at the moment. His tanned body...to some it up-he was completely ripped. His bod was completely chiseled into perfection, no ounce of fatty flab anywhere. Everything was hard muscle which his lady companions loved to run their hands over during..._activities. _

He smirked wickedly. "Oh come on, you know it's true! She probably fucked those poor bastards dry for all they were worth."

Her eyes widened as she choked. Coughing, she patted her chest to steady her heart.

"I meant for their money." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You're sick you know that right?"

"And you are looking as sexy as ever Kanna." He grabbed her hand and slowly twirled her around, sizing her up at the same time. Kanna Matsumoto was a friend of the family, and one of his close friends and future cousin since her sister was due to marry his brother. He'd usually seen her in school uniform or wearing her own mix-up style of clothes so it was strange to see her all dressed up even though it was a repeat wedding. She looked a gothic beauty as she wore a black jersey dress that tied around the neck. There was a slit that dipped down until just below her breast bone, revealing a good amount of cleveage. The dress hung loosely on her petite figure, draping carelessly over her knees. A silky black sash was tied around her waist as a fashionable accessory. Her pale white hair was done in waves to reflect 50s style type of hair-do. Her beautiful pale face was powdered with make-up. Her usual intensely black seering eyes were colored with black eye shadow to give a smokey effect. And her lips brought on all the attention as the deep sparkling red looked so seductively inviting.

"Why, thank you." Her blood red lips quirked up into a smile, her eyes dancing with delight. "You don't look to bad yourself doll." She winked. Here was the thing about Kanna-all in all, she was a real sweetheart. She was real quiet at times and extremely loud at others. She was more unique, more original than Inuyasha could ever think in their generation or that he knew. She wore colorful and strange yet glamorous designs of clothing to take the attention away from her skin, hair and eyes. She also sometimes wore colored contacts and dyed her hair bright colors, which also gave her a status for such funky marvelous style. "Where are you off to? We were all just about to head off to the reception. If you want you can catch a ride.." Ms. Kanna Matsumoto offered.

He nodded his head in the direction of the church doors. "Yea, I'll be with you in a sec. I was just heading out for a smoke, I've been dying for one the whole fucking time." His response ended with agitation.

Kanna gasped mockingly. "Watch your mouth Takahashi, we're in a church or have you forgotten already?" She smiled mysteriously. "We're in God's house now so I'd watch what I'd say if I was you."

Inuyasha corked an eyebrow. "Since when did you become all religious?"

"It's called having some respect _loser_. You should try it some time." Walking passed him, she gently patted him whole heartily on his chest. Before she was out of hearing distance he caught the last of her words. "Oh, and we're leaving in 10."

Inuyasha sent a salute to her back as he continued walking toward the church doors. Again he began clutching onto his lighter and pack of death sticks with a sigh of relief. Reaching the tall brass doors, he pulled one open before quickly stepping outside into the crisp morning air. He pulled the pack from his pocket along with his lighter in haste. Bringing the small package to his mouth, his lips fitting around the tiny cylinder as he light it up. He closed his eyes savouring the taste of the bitter tobacco as it invaded the his lungs.Finally! He had been waiting a whole 2 hours just to have one puff, just one, and it felt like he was eating chocolate for the first time or something like that. It was heavenly! He felt like he was in one of those Disney movies where everything is all happy and tra la la. It was a nice day, the birds were chirping, the squirrals were searching for nuts and running around, and God was _literally _behind him on this. What a wonderful day...

"Smoking isn't good for you, you know. I hear it can kill you."

Inuyasha snapped his eyes to the direction the voice was coming from. "Excuse me?" The question automatically tumbled from his lips. He decided to take the moment of silence to observe her. She was fairly good looking. She wasn't gorgeous but from what he could see was pretty at least. She had long raven color hair that hung down her back. Her naturally tan skin at first glance looked as if it was glowing as it contrasted with the color of her dark red backless vintage 50's dress that seemed to fit her form perfectly. Her chocolate coloured eyes were rimmed with black eye liner and a light pink eye shadow at the corners of her eyes.

He held the tiny tobacco filled cylinder up as if in contemplating her words for a moment. After the moment passed he popped it back in his mouth and inhaled. Leaning against a pillar he sighed contently as the smoke filtered out through his nostrils and agape mouth. "Bad habits die hard.."

"Don't you mean 'old habits die hard'?"

He smirked, his eyes shining with fake innocence. "I know. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you longer."

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked coyly, a small smile playing at her glossy lips.

"Are you flirting back?"

"Possibly."

"Then I guess I am." Inuyasha flicked his cigarette onto the alabaster steps. "Inuyasha Takahashi, pleasure meet you."

She looked at him oddly before scooping up her black clutch and finally rising from her place on the steps and walking over to stand before him. "Kagome Higurashi, and likewise." She thrust her hand out for him to take.

Instead of simple taking her hand for a simple shake, Inuyasha Takahashi was throwing out the big guns as he took her palm in his and gently kissed her knuckles just as any gentleman would be likely to do. It was quiet as he continued to bore his eyes into hers intently, working his _magic._ That is until she looked away from him, and turned her attention to birds taking formation in the sky. His brows furrowed together in confusion and shock. What the hell? He always did the 'look'. The look summed up everything, the 'I-want-to-fuck-you look so what was wrong with this picture? Every female species knew what that look meant and they welcomed it with open arms if _he _was the one sending it to them. Maybe she was studying to become a nun? Hah. Fat chance...because nuns..certainly do _not_ look or dress like _that._ Or maybe she was a lesbian. If she was, Inuyasha would be more than happy to watch while she _took _one for the team, matter-a-fact he'd be a hell of a lot more likely to join in the _festivities_.

So why was it she wasn't reacting to his charm?

...Ah the million dollar question indeed.

Before Inuyasha could get a word in, Kagome beat him to the punch. "So what side are you on? Bride or groom?" She asked casually, her back leaning against the door.

"Both."

She smiled confusingly."Both?"

"Unfortunately, they _are_ my biological parents. I have reason to believe they got their parenting skills out of 'How To Be A Good Parent' for Dummies because they are just doing a _smashing_ job, " Inuyasha chuckled wondering why he was even telling her even the slightest part of his life. There was a reason they called your private life, private, and that was to _not_ talk about it to people you just met. "but in the end I guess blood is thicker than water." The sad part was he wasn't even really sure if he meant it.

Kagome continued to look at the sky, not giving any indication that she had heard him after all. She turned to him then with a nod of her head and knowing eyes. "Well they might not be the world's _greatest _parents but I'm sure they love you right?" In the background church bells rang, signaling the happy married couple would be leaving. Kagome took this as a sign to depart. She checked her watch. "Nice meeting you."

Inuyasha took hold of her forearm keeping her from leaving just yet. "Just a minute." He carefully pulled her to his side, gently prying her fingers off her black clutch. He then proceded to open it without her consent, making Kagome let out a startled sound.

"Hey!" She tried to grab the hand bag back from him but he dodged her. "What do you think you're doing? Give that back!"

His lips curved up in a triumphant smirk as he pulled out her Razr. He pressed a few buttons on the contraption before placing it back in her clutch and handing it back to her.

"What did you do?"

"You now have my number saved to your phone" His smirk widened as if it was something she should be proud about. As if ordinary people do this everyday...blasphemy is what this was.

"Why? I didn't ask for your number."

"You'll need directions to the party tomorrow night." He bowed mockingly. "I'll be seeing you." And before she could say another word, Inuyasha slipped back inside the church, disappearing amongst the sea of people bustling about to get to the reception.

Kagome stood there for a minute or two processing everything. Directions to the party huh?...right or she could maybe...like _not_ go? Yeah...not going was looking like a wonderful option in her opinion. Sure, he was cute and they flirted a little, but that certainly did not mean that it would lead to anything more. It was purely innocent. And besides, she just got here! It wasn't as if she would jump the first person she saw when coming to a new place, a new city. She was 16 years old in her last year of high school currently reciding in Manhatten, New York with her appointed guardian Rin Wu. Since her parents' sudden decision to move to Europe, to enjoy and experience europian life as they had once told her, Kagome had opted to stay behind, but since her parents weren't having her stay 3000 miles away from them without any supervision or guidance they had advised her to stay with a friend of the family; Rin Wu. Although Rin was just in her mid-twenties, she was still a very special person known to the Higurashi family. She was part of their extended family, to the point where Kagome thought of her as an older sister...but a wise older sister, not the kind of bitch older sister that secretly plots your death.

Just as she turned around to retreat back inside to look for her guardian, she heard the doors open again. Seeing Rin standing there looking like the cat that just ate the yellow canary that was perched innocently in it's cage. And Rin looked the part as she looked satisfied in one of her many fashion designed dresses.

"Did you see him?"

"Of course I did." Rin smirked looking as if she just remembered something funny. "It would be hard not to with the dirty looks he was sending me from across the room." She giggled. Rin's personality was extremely mischievous. She sometimes acted like her shoe size instead of her real age. But she was a beautiful bubbly woman with shoulder length dark brown layered hair that was precisly done in soft loose curls. She had a button nose, almond shaped cat like eyes and a sexy figure thanks to her yoga classes 3 times a week.

"Did he say anything to you?" Kagome asked curiously. The irony of Rin's story first started when she had broken up with this guy or he had broken up with her...whatever..in the end it just wasn't working out so they both went their separate ways. So Rin's moves out, someone finally acknowledges her talent for fashion and off she went to fullfill her dreams. Rin comes back to launch her new company and expand her designs everywhere. And what better way to do it than in Manhattan? Anyway...the funny thing about all this was while they were together Rin was still very close to his family. Treated them like she would her own. They thought of her as the daughter they never had. When they broke up Rin wasn't just going to _stop_ talking with them; they were like her family now-she was too attatched to let them go that easily. One thing leads to another the guy's mom invites Rin to their 2nd wedding and BAM! she meets up with her ex. But Rin wasn't nervous...she actually thought the whole thing would be some sort of hilarious adventure that she could remember. Who knows?

"Anyway, it turns out that he's got a fiancee now and if she would have seen me that would have been the last straw for her. Apparently someone has been sleeping around." She added the last note in a sing-song voice. "He looked like he was going to kill me so he stayed as far away from me as possible. But when she wasn't looking he gave me his business card." She quirked an eye brow as she held up the small rectangular card between her thumb and index finger, examinating it as if she was looking for some secret code. Suddenly laughing loudly Rin tossed the card to the ground. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"What if it's important?"

"What could he possibly need to talk to me about?" She rolled her eyes walking down the steps. "We're not even friends."

"Maybe he just wants some closure." Kagome offered still standing on the top step.

"He's not the type. He's kind of cold actually so once he decides something, that's it, it's done. Makes me wonder how we ended up together anyway." She made a puzzled face. "Maybe it was during my hippie days."

"Rin you're 26." Kagome protested flatly. "You didn't have hippie days."

"Peace and love baby."

_XXXXXXXXX_

**Well I was thinking of writing more...but I changed my mindnn ahahaha well tell me what you think on the first new creation of PTL: it'll basically have the same plot as the old one, but I just added more people and fixed up the rough edges that the old plot had. Well I hope you liked it and I'll be updating the next chapter soon. Hope you all check out the next chapter, Chapter 2: Disguise. Thanks for reading kiddies;) **

**-xox **

**H.n.A**


End file.
